The use of a vehicle motor for dynamic braking of a vehicle is known, and various attempts to recover the kinetic energy of a vehicle have been made. However, all such prior art suffers from many disadvantages. Regarding dynamic braking, a piston driven automobile, with a standard transmission can supply braking action down to zero speed but such will "stall" the motor as zero speed is approached. Electric traction motors can not supply dynamic braking down to zero speed because the motor generator "gives up" at low speeds. A gas turbine can not supply any dynamic braking because no gas/rotor interaction occurs except at very high r.p.m.
Regarding the aspect of the present invention of recovering the kinetic energy of a vehicle, this has been discussed in the prior art, and attempts have been made such as using a flywheel in streetcars, etc., to either drive a generator and charge a battery, or to drive the vehicle through a clutch. Due to friction, a flywheel continuously loses its energy. However, all such prior art has so far been found commercially impractical, especially for the automobile.